uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 69/kjv
: }|1| 69:1 Save me, O God; for the waters are come in unto my soul. }} : }|2| 69:2 I sink in deep mire, where there is no standing: I am come into deep waters, where the floods overflow me. }} : }|3| 69:3 I am weary of my crying: my throat is dried: mine eyes fail while I wait for my God. }} : }|4| 69:4 They that hate me without a cause are more than the hairs of mine head: they that would destroy me, being mine enemies wrongfully, are mighty: then I restored that which I took not away. }} : }|5| 69:5 O God, thou knowest my foolishness; and my sins are not hid from thee. }} : }|6| 69:6 Let not them that wait on thee, O Lord GOD of hosts, be ashamed for my sake: let not those that seek thee be confounded for my sake, O God of Israel. }} : }|7| 69:7 Because for thy sake I have borne reproach; shame hath covered my face. }} : }|8| 69:8 I am become a stranger unto my brethren, and an alien unto my mother's children. }} : }|9| 69:9 For the zeal of thine house hath eaten me up; and the reproaches of them that reproached thee are fallen upon me. }} : }|10| 69:10 When I wept, and chastened my soul with fasting, that was to my reproach. }} : }|11| 69:11 I made sackcloth also my garment; and I became a proverb to them. }} : }|12| 69:12 They that sit in the gate speak against me; and I was the song of the drunkards. }} : }|13| 69:13 But as for me, my prayer is unto thee, O LORD, in an acceptable time: O God, in the multitude of thy mercy hear me, in the truth of thy salvation. }} : }|14| 69:14 Deliver me out of the mire, and let me not sink: let me be delivered from them that hate me, and out of the deep waters. }} : }|15| 69:15 Let not the waterflood overflow me, neither let the deep swallow me up, and let not the pit shut her mouth upon me. }} : }|16| 69:16 Hear me, O LORD; for thy lovingkindness is good: turn unto me according to the multitude of thy tender mercies. }} : }|17| 69:17 And hide not thy face from thy servant; for I am in trouble: hear me speedily. }} : }|18| 69:18 Draw nigh unto my soul, and redeem it: deliver me because of mine enemies. }} : }|19| 69:19 Thou hast known my reproach, and my shame, and my dishonour: mine adversaries are all before thee. }} : }|20| 69:20 Reproach hath broken my heart; and I am full of heaviness: and I looked for some to take pity, but there was none; and for comforters, but I found none. }} : }|21| 69:21 They gave me also gall for my meat; and in my thirst they gave me vinegar to drink. }} : }|22| 69:22 Let their table become a snare before them: and that which should have been for their welfare, let it become a trap. }} : }|23| 69:23 Let their eyes be darkened, that they see not; and make their loins continually to shake. }} : }|24| 69:24 Pour out thine indignation upon them, and let thy wrathful anger take hold of them. }} : }|25| 69:25 Let their habitation be desolate; and let none dwell in their tents. }} : }|26| 69:26 For they persecute him whom thou hast smitten; and they talk to the grief of those whom thou hast wounded. }} : }|27| 69:27 Add iniquity unto their iniquity: and let them not come into thy righteousness. }} : }|28| 69:28 Let them be blotted out of the book of the living, and not be written with the righteous. }} : }|29| 69:29 But I am poor and sorrowful: let thy salvation, O God, set me up on high. }} : }|30| 69:30 I will praise the name of God with a song, and will magnify him with thanksgiving. }} : }|31| 69:31 This also shall please the LORD better than an ox or bullock that hath horns and hoofs. }} : }|32| 69:32 The humble shall see this, and be glad: and your heart shall live that seek God. }} : }|33| 69:33 For the LORD heareth the poor, and despiseth not his prisoners. }} : }|34| 69:34 Let the heaven and earth praise him, the seas, and every thing that moveth therein. }} : }|35| 69:35 For God will save Zion, and will build the cities of Judah: that they may dwell there, and have it in possession. }} : }|36| 69:36 The seed also of his servants shall inherit it: and they that love his name shall dwell therein. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *